Day
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Pada hari di mana langit senja berbunga, memorinya berputar mundur. Setiap hari itu tiba, Jimin akan selalu merindukannya. BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. Inspirated by Kim Jeong Hoon's song, titled Day.


**Day**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

 **Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kim Jeong Hoon-Day. Cerita disesuaikan dengan lirik lagu**

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

Kau ingat bagaimana rasa cinta dan benci melebur menjadi suatu kemakluman. Sedikit pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan kata maaf, juga banyak cinta yang melahirkan kata terimakasih. Kalian hidup dalam dinamika, seperti angin yang berhembus dan membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga putih jatuh berguguran.

Ketika kau mengingat hari-hari itu, kau merasa rindu. Sesuatu yang bergelung di dadamu menggeliat kala memorimu kembali berputar mundur. Ya, tentang hari-harimu bersamanya, tentang dia yang memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang manusia yang utuh. Dia yang peduli padamu bahkan saat tak ada orang yang peduli.

Kau menengadah pada pohon berbunga yang gugurannya menghujanimu. Ini menyakitkan. Rindumu terasa meremas bagian-bagian dalam dirimu, tak bisa melebur, tetap menyiksa. Pedih. Mungkin juga hatimu punya luka yang tak pernah dapat sembuh karena rindu itu masih saja ada.

Mungkin kau ingin kembali. Pada waktu yang pernah kau lewati, pada tempat di mana salju turun dengan anggunnya.

Ketika kau menutup matamu, kau dan dia masih ada di sana.

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

" _Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau ingin keluar di hari bersalju seperti ini. Dingin, tahu." kau merapatkan mantelmu._

 _Berjalan di atas salju yang melapisi jalan membuat langkahmu kaku. Salju turun sejak subuh, siang harinya tanah sudah berselimut putih. Bahkan titik-titik yang jatuh malas itu tak juga habis._

" _Tentu saja untuk menikmati salju pertama. Kau tidak senang musim dingin akhirnya tiba?" katanya yang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Rambut hitamnya putih-putih karena salju. Tapi dia seolah tak merasakan dingin yang sama denganmu. Bibirnya yang mengelim senyum menampakkan kebahagiaanya menyambut musim yang baru. Tangannya dia angkat tinggi-tinggi untuk menggapai hujan itu._

 _Potret dirinya yang tersenyum itu seperti lilin yang menghangatkan hatimu. Walau langit mendung, matanya tetap berbinar indah. Kau merasakan suatu kedamaian ketika memandanginya. Seolah waktu memang melambat demi kau, untuk bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Kau terbuai dalam angan._

 _Lalu bibirmu berucap,_

" _Min Yoongi. Apa aku boleh mencintaimu?"_

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat bunga-bunga itu kembali berguguran dan sebagiannya beterbangan di angkasa. Seperti salju, memenuhi langit. Dan kau makin merasa rindu. Ini hari di mana rindumu menggebu, pada dirinya dan hari-hari yang indah di masa itu.

"Min Yoongi..." kau merapal namanya.

Matamu masih berada di cakrawala. Mungkin ceritamu dan dirinya seperti langit senja berbunga itu. Jingga yang berhias putih, putih yang melayang-layang terbawa angin dan jatuh entah di mana. Ceritamu dan dirinya adalah banyak kepingan yang bertebaran, mungkin tak seluruhnya kau ingat, tapi jelas bahwa mereka adalah satu. Kelopak bunga yang terpisah, masih sama warnanya.

Lalu terbayang bagaimana bunga-bunga itu tumbuh dan bermekaran, kemudian layu termakan waktu. Mungkin cinta seperti bunga yang mekar dan layu itu. Punya siklus yang tak bisa dilawan. Manusia hanya sekedar bisa merasa dan menikmatinya, hanya waktu masih punya kuasa. Maka, ketika kesempatan itu telah habis, ya, sudah saja.

Seperti dirimu dan dirinya.

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

" _Huh?" dia nampak terkejut mendengar kata-katamu. Mungkin tak dia duga. Maka mau tak mau kau harus mengulanginya sekali lagi, agar dia mendengarnya dengan jelas._

 _Kau pun mendekatinya, lantas duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya. Mengabaikan tanah bersalju yang dingin menyapa lututmu, kau genggam tangannya yang kurus itu. Kau dekatkan pada bibirmu untuk kau cium dan kau hembuskan napasmu di sana._

" _Apa boleh aku mencintaimu?"_

" _Jimin..."_

" _Kau yang menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan. Kau juga yang membuatku sadar bahwa bukan dunia ini yang kejam, tapi aku yang tak cukup kuat untuk menghadapinya." katamu, mengingat bagaimana dia pernah menghentikan niatanmu untuk mengiris nadimu sendiri. Bagimu, kau adalah entitas yang tak berharga sebelumnya. Tapi dia memelukmu dan membuatmu merasa bahwa kau tidak benar-benar sendirian. "Kau menyembuhkanku, dan aku merasa damai bersamamu."_

 _Pengakuan itu keluar dari bibirmu bahkan tanpa perlu kau rangkai. Itu tulus dari hatimu._

" _Ku pikir, yang ku rasakan bukan sekadar terimakasih, tapi ada yang lain..." kau menundukkan kepalamu di atas tangannya yang kau genggam. "... yang membuatku ingin melindungimu juga..."_

 _Salju masih bertaburan. Langit masih mendung. Tapi kepalanya yang terantuk padamu kemudian membuat dadamu berdesir hangat. Dia melepaskan genggamanmu bukan untuk menghindar, melainkan menggunakan tangannya untuk melingkupimu, memelukmu dengan cara yang sama setiap kalinya._

" _Kau boleh mencintaiku." katanya. "Tapi apa aku juga boleh membalasnya?"_

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

Anganmu melanglang buana. Dia mungkin berada di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, entah di mana. Hari ini, mungkin yang dia lakukan sama denganmu, mengenang hari-hari di mana kalian saling mencintai, sembari melihat bunga sebagaimana yang dirimu lakukan.

Dalam bisik angin yang tenang.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

Dirindukan olehnya juga adalah sesuatu yang kau harapkan. Meski entah apa yang bisa menyampaikan ucapanmu padanya.

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

 _Dia sakit. Tapi dia tetap memaksamu agar tak membatalkan janji yang telah kau buat dengannya untuk pergi ke danau dan menikmati musim semi. Alih-alih mau digendong, dia hanya ingin mengalungkan tangannya di lenganmu._

 _Kalian berjalan berdampingan di jalan yang aspalnya berbunga itu. Saat kalian berjumpa dengan tanjakan, kalian mendaki dengan sedikit tawa sebab jalan yang hangat karena matahari itu mengingatkan kalian pada musim dingin lalu yang hampir selalu membuatmu atau dia nyaris tergelincir._

 _Sesekali kalian memandang bunga-bunga putih yang bermekaran. Yang jatuh pun masih berwarna putih cerah, belum mati, hanya tersapu angin. Dia memungut yang masih utuh dan mendekatkan bunga itu pada hidungnya. Menghirup aroma musim semi yang manis._

 _Kau selalu merasa damai dalam senyumnya, tapi hari itu kau punya sedikit beban yang menggantung. Dia kurus dan pucat. Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum dan menyambut musim semi dengan gembira. Dia sakit, tapi dia seolah mengabaikan deritanya, membuat obatnya sendiri dengan tersenyum._

 _Kau hanya takut. Kau takut dirimu tak cukup untuk membuatnya menjaga senyum itu tetap dia kelim._

" _Lihat danau itu, musim lalu permukaannya seperti arena_ skating _."_

 _Dia tertawa saat kalian sampai di tepian sebuah danau, dan kau menunjuk permukaan airnya yang sekarang seperti cermin yang merefleksikan matahari senja dan langit jingga._

 _Kalian berdiri memandanginya dalam diam. Sejenak kau alihkan pandanganmu padanya. Dia yang matanya lurus pada danau itu terlihat tenang. Matanya teduh, kelim senyumnya masih terukir dengan manis._

" _Kau pasti lelah berdiri. Ayo duduk."_

 _Kau mengajaknya duduk di atas barisan kayu yang disusun menyerupai jembatan di tepian danau itu. Tempat perahu menepi dan mengaitkan tambangnya. Kau dan dia duduk berdampingan, masih sama memandang danau._

 _Lalu angin berhembus, kelopak bunga-bunga putih dari pohon yang berdiri di belakang kalian sampai ke tempat di mana kalian duduk. Kelopaknya berserakan di atas kayu, ada atas rumput, dan satu di rambutnya. Kau ambil kelopak itu, lantas kau daratkan sebuah ciuman di ubun-ubunnya._

 _Dia memejamkan matanya dan bernapas berat. Ya, kau tak lupa kalau dia sakit._

" _Sebetulnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." katamu._

" _Hm?"_

 _Kau merogoh saku mantelmu untuk mengambil sesuatu yang kau simpan. Saat kau telah dapatkan apa yang kau cari, tanganmu kau keluarkan dari sakumu, tapi tak lantas kau buka._

 _Kau kepalkan dengan punggung tangan di bawah._

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih karena kau sudah mengijinkanmu mencintaimu, dan terimakasih juga karena kau telah membalasku. Sekarang..."_

 _Kau buka tanganmu yang terkepal. Di telapakmu ada sepasang cincin perak yang berkilau memantulkan sinar senja._

" _Apa aku boleh menikahimu?"_

 _Dia terdiam agak lama sementara tangannya menutupi mulut. Dia menatap dua cincin di tangamu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca._

 _Kau hanya menunggu. Sampai tangan itu tak lagi menutupi mulutnya, dan kau pun dapat melihat seulas senyumnya yang terukir manis. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah kau lihat selama ini._

" _Boleh..."_

 _Ohh, mengapa dia begitu indah?_

 _Kau membalas senyumnya dengan cara yang sama, mengekspresikan kebahagiaanmu yang tak terkira. Dia menerimamu. Dia mengijinkanmu._

" _Kalau begitu pilih cincin mana yang kau sukai."_

" _Bukankah keduanya sama?"_

" _Pilih saja salah satunya."_

 _Dia mengambil satu cincin dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Lalu memandangnya dengan sirat kekaguman. Dia agak terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah inisial di bagian dalam cincinnya._

" _PJM?"_

" _Kau memilih cincin dengan inisial namaku. Maka yang ku dapat adalah cincin dengan inisial namamu. MYG." kau menunjukkan cincin yang tersisa di tanganmu padanya. "Kemari, biar ku pakaikan."_

 _Dia menyerahkan cincin itu kembali padamu, dan sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menerima cincin yang kemudian kau pasangkan di jari manisnya._

 _Bulir itu jatuh bebas, tapi dia tertawa. Tawa yang membuat wajah pucatnya sedikit bersinar._

" _Karena kau memilih cincin dengan inisial namaku, itu artinya, aku adalah milikmu."_

 _Tawanya kian berderai bersamaan dengan tangis haru itu. Kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari matanya, sesuatu yang indah dalam matanya yang bening._

" _Biar ku pakaikan juga cincinmu." katanya. Kau pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menjulurkan tanganmu untuk dia pasangkan cincin. Lucunya, karena tak muat di jari manismu, dia memasangkannya di kelingking. "Kau adalah milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu."_

 _Kau tersenyum lebar._

" _Terimakasih, Min Yoongi."_

" _Terimakasih juga dariku..."_

 _Lalu kau memeluknya erat, lantas membagi cintamu yang meluap dengan sebuah ciuman mesra. Sebuah ciuman dengan bibir yang menempel tanpa gerak. Kau hanya ingin menyalurkan kebahagiaanmu, bukan yang lain. Hingga dengan menyentuh bibirnya pun, luapan itu dapat kau bagi dengannya._

 _Sementara burung-burung melintasi langit, dan matahari semakin tenggelam ke peraduan, kalian berbagi kasih di tempat itu. Waktu berjalan tanpa ikatan. Kalian dan danau itu membuat suatu waktu yang berbeda._

" _Terimakasih, Park Jimin. Terimakasih untuk segalanya."_

 _Kau masih memeluknya dengan dia yang bersandar di bahumu._

" _Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya._

" _Ya, aku juga mencintaimu."_

 _Dia menyungkurkan kepalanya di bahumu, mengubur wajahnya di sana. Dan napasnya samar bernada seperti angin. Berhembus dan hilang dengan cara yang lembut._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, sayangku... tapi kenapa kau begitu buru-buru...?"_

 _Yang kau bisa lakukan hanya memeluknya lebih kuat, ketika tangannya tak lagi melingkari lehermu dengan erat._

 _Dia pergi bersama angin, dan bunga-bunga putih yang berguguran._

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

Kau merindukannya. Hari-hari yang indah bersamanya di masa itu. Memori tentangmu dan dia masih terasa seperti sesuatu yang baru kau lewati kemarin, atau beberapa saat lalu. Kau tak ingin menghapusnya, maka kau terus mengingatnya sebagai sebuah kenangan berharga yang kau simpan. Di kepalamu, dan di hatimu.

Seraya kakimu melangkah, kau mengingat kembali bagaimana kau dan dia berjalan di jalanan itu. Seolah dia juga sama denganmu, berjalan mendampingimu. Mendaki jalanan menanjak bersamamu.

Hari ini, kau akan terus mengingatnya dan kenangan kalian. Kau akan terus kembali pada salju yang turun di masa itu, juga tiap kali kau pejamkan mata, kau akan selalu merasa kalian masih ada di sana.

Langit senja masih berbunga, angin masih berhembus.

Ini adalah hari di mana kau merindukannya, dari hari-hari yang indah itu.

.

.

.

 _Day_

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Cobalah dengerin lagunya. Selalu bikin saya baper._

 _Oh ya, saya juga nggak mau menjelaskan Yoongi sakit apa di sini. Bukannya gimana, nggak enak aja nyebut penyakit dan menjelaskannya di tengah cerita. Takut merusak momen ahahah *alesan*_

 _Ya sudahlahlah ya, ini hanya pelampiasan stress saya sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan kalau nggak jelas._

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
